


golden furred tyrant.

by eoghainy



Series: ... [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow To Update, Warriors Fanfiction, gotta be that trash ya feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morningstar's rise to power was not a easy one, nor a desired one. born into thunderclan's darkest age, he was unable to understand how it got to be so awful — until he met wiltedstar. with the determination to defeat him, and reverse the damage that had been done to thunderclan, morningstar begins the journey that starclan laid out for him, not at all prepared for what he has to give up along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ranks.

** ThunderClan **

Leader **:**  Wiltedstar _[M]_

Deputy: Stonefoot _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Stagpaw_ }}

Medicine Cat: Whiskerleaf _[F]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: ~~N/A~~

Senior Warriors:

  * Rippletail _[M]_
  * Frostwhisker _[M]_
  * Rainfur _[F]_



Warriors: 

  * Dewpelt _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Whitepaw_ }}
  * Sunfoot _[F]_
  * Clawstream _[F]_
  * Tigerstrike  _[M]_
  * Hollowtail  _[M]_
  * Heavyheart  _[F]_
  * Flamepelt _[M]_
  * Mysteriousstorm _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice;  Litchenpaw_ }}
  * Stormheart _[M]_
  * Mossbite _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Shrewpaw_ }}
  * Twigpelt _[F]_
  * Paleripple _[F]_
  * Orangewhisker _[M]_
  * Sandwhip _[M]_
  * Briartail _[F]_



Apprentices:

  * Shrewpaw _[M]_
  * Litchenpaw _[M]_
  * Whitepaw _[M]_
  * Stagpaw _[M]_



Kits:

  * Morningkit _[M]_
  * Chidingkit _[M]_
  * Treekit _[F]_
  * Leopardkit _[F]_
  * Mumblekit  _[M]_
  * Minnowkit _[F]_
  * Willowkit _[F]_  



Queens:

  * Freckledwhisker _[F]_
  * Swallowtail _[F]_
  * Ebonyclaw _[F]_
  * Spottedwing  _[F]_
  * Crowheart _[F]_



Elders:

  * Yellowfoot _[M]_
  * Scarfoot _[F]_
  * Jaytail _[M]_  '



* * *

**ShadowClan **  

Leader: Applestar  _[F]_

Deputy: Mallowfur  _[M]_

Medicine Cats:

  * Murkytail  _[M]_
  * Honeyheart  _[F]_



Medicine Cat Apprentice: ~~N/A~~

Senior Warriors:

  * Longtooth  _[M]_
  * Crookedtail _[F]_
  * Goldenheart  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Trustingpaw_ }}
  * Fishingclaw  _[M]_
  * Tawnygaze  _[F] {{ Apprentice; Bugpaw_ }}
  * Shadowfur  _[F]_



Warriors:

  * Curlymaw  _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Owlpaw_ }}
  * Rushclaw  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Falconpaw_  }}
  * Blurrycloud  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Ashpaw_  }}
  * Badgerstripe  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Starpaw_ }}
  * Redfoot  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Fogpaw_  }}
  * Lightingclaw  _[M]_
  * Nightfur  _[F]_
  * Wailingwind  _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Mistpaw_  }}
  * Marshyclaw _[M]_
  * Poppypelt  _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Onepaw_ }}
  * Blackstrike  _[M]_
  * Energyheart  _[M]_
  * Waterfoot  _[M]_



Apprentices: 

  * Trustingpaw  _[M]_
  * Owlpaw _[F]_
  * Bugpaw  _[M]_
  * Starpaw  _[F]_
  * Mistpaw  _[M]_
  * Ashpaw  _[F]_
  * Falconpaw  _[F]_
  * Onepaw  _[F]_
  * Fogpaw  _[M]_



Kits:

  * Cinderkit  _[M]_
  * Hawkkit  _[M]_
  * Heatherkit  _[F]_



Queens:

  * Hauntingheart  _[F]_
  * Tinyheart  _[F]_



Elders:

  * Wingedpelt  _[M]_
  * Bouncingtail  _[F]_    



* * *

** RiverClan **

Leader: Willowstar  _[M]_  

Deputy: Creekcloud  _[F]_

Medicine Cat: Springleaf  _[F]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Beepaw  _[M]_

Senior Warriors:

  * Webbedfern  _[M]_
  * Duckfang  _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Nutpaw_ }}
  * Shinyfur  _[F]_
  * Rowanheart  _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Lizardpaw_ }}
  * Oaktail  _[M]_



Warriors:

  * Yellowstrike  _[M]_
  * Fluffypelt  _[M]_  {{  _Apprentice; Rigidpaw_  }}
  * Foxbite _[M]_
  * Reedcloud  _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Barkpaw_ }}
  * Butterflyheart  _[F]_
  * Fallenclaw  _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Markingpaw_ }}
  * Sharptooth  _[M]_ _{{ Apprentice; Smallpaw_ }}
  * Whitepool  _[F]_
  * Narrowsight  _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Swiftpaw_ }}
  * Heronwing _[F]_
  * Pebbletail  _[F]_
  * Rainyspirit  _[M]_
  * Wishingbreeze  _[F]_



Apprentices:

  * Barkpaw  _[M]_
  * Markingpaw  _[F]_
  * Rigidpaw  _[F]_
  * Smallpaw  _[M]_
  * Swiftpaw  _[M]_
  * Nutpaw  _[F]_
  * Lizardpaw  _[F]_  



Kits:

  * Hummingkit  _[F]_
  * Loudkit _[M]_
  * Woodkit _[M]_
  * Smokeykit  _[M]_
  * Beechkit  _[F]_
  * Cloudkit  _[M]_
  * Furrykit _[M]_



 Queens: 

  * Silentcloud  _[F]_
  * Creamheart  _[F]_



Elders:

  * Cedarstripe  _[M]_
  * Jaggedstone  _[M]_
  * Softpelt  _[F]_



* * *

** WindClan **

Leader: Rabbitstar  _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Starrypaw_ }} 

Deputy: Crowclaw  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Whisperpaw_ }}

Medicine Cat: Stormstrike  _[M]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Whiskerpaw  _[M]_

Senior Warriors:

  * Blueheart  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Skypaw_ }}
  * Skyfur  _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Willowpaw_ }}
  * Muffledtail  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Russetpaw_ }}
  * Lionclaw  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Sheeppaw_ }}
  * Ivyclaw  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Ebonypaw_ }}



Warriors:

  * Torntalon  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Duskpaw_ }}
  * Dappledfeather  _[F]_
  * Redheart  _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Shimmerpaw_ }}
  * Breezeclaw  _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Diamondpaw_ }}
  * Swoopingfeather  _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Mysterypaw_ }}
  * Shaggypounce  _[M]_  {{  _Apprentice; Owlpaw_ }}
  * Clawface  _[M]_



Apprentices:

  * Russetpaw _[M]_
  * Diamondpaw _[F]_
  * Skypaw  _[F]_
  * Sheeppaw  _[M]_
  * Duskpaw  _[F]_
  * Shimmerpaw _[F]_
  * Mysterypaw [ _M]_
  * Owlpaw  _[F]_
  * Willowpaw  _[F]_
  * Ebonypaw  _[M]_
  * Starrypaw _[F]_
  * Whisperpaw  _[F]_



Kits:

  * Mockingkit  _[M]_
  * Greenkit _[M]_



Queens:

  * Longclaw  _[F]_



Elders:

  * Fallingflower  _[M]_
  * Leapingheart  _ _[M]__



* * *

** SkyClan **

Leader: Flamestar _[F]_

Deputy: Violeteye _[F]_

Medicine Cat: Pinkscar _[M]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Webpaw _[M]_

Senior Warriors:

  * Sandheart _[F]_
  * Beestrike _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Sparkpaw_ }}
  * Batwing _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Wingpaw_ }}
  * Honeybird _[F]_
  * Featherheart _[F]_  {{  _Apprentice; Blackpaw_ }}



Warriors:

  * Bluewing _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Cloudpaw_ }}
  * Thornbite _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Strikepaw_ }}
  * Fuzzytail _[F]_
  * Danglingleaf _[F]_
  * Breezeheart _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Nightpaw_ }}
  * Sparrowtail _[M]_
  * Mousebite _[F]_
  * Blazefoot _[M]_



Apprentices:

  * Sparkpaw _[F]_
  * Cloudpaw _[F]_
  * Nightpaw _[M]_
  * Blackpaw _[F]_
  * Wingpaw _[M]_
  * Strikepaw _[M]_  



Kits:

  * Fowlkit _[M]_
  * Grousekit _[M]_
  * Flowerkit _[F]_
  * Streamkit _[M]_
  * Stonekit _[F]_  



Queens:

  * Stormyfur _[F]_
  * Silverclaw _[F]_
  * Owlheart _[F]_



Elders:

  * Fireeyes _[F]_
  * Skyheart _[M]_
  * Crowwhisker _[M]_




	2. is this fear?

_The golden tom stiffened as the she – cat pulled back, a purr rumbling inside of her chest. “You’ve come this far, and you have a far way to go yet. Don’t get all cocky now,” her cheek brushed against his, “you have a broken Clan to repair. StarClan picked you long ago; and they have_ never _regretted their choice.” Her gaze was so intense, so full with love, and adornment. It was hard to believe that his ancestors had chosen someone like_ him.

_He stared at her, pale yellow eyes wide. “StarClan chose me?”_

_She nodded. “Yes, they did. You’ve always been special, my love. Use your nine lives wisely and follow your heart; it will lead you to great places.” For a moment, the tom felt as if he were a kit in the nursery again as her tongue rasped across his ear, sending a spark of warmth down his spine. Slowly, she began to fade, her amber gaze lingering for a moment longer before disappearing completely._

_With his eyes closed tightly, the tom could pretend that he was an innocent little kit again, nestled by his mother’s side and gazing at her beauty for the first time all over again. He felt small and vulnerable amongst StarClan’s vast hunting grounds, and couldn’t help the words that slipped off of his tongue._

_“Don’t leave me again . . .”_

* * *

Pale yellow hues opened, slowly beginning to focus upon the first thing he’d ever see: his mother. The she – cat was dozing peacefully, head placed upon her paws and a purr rumbling inside of her chest. The kit stared at her in shock, his heart clenching at how beautiful she was. With long, pale golden fur that was groomed to perfection, her straight white – tipped tail lightly flicking against her nose, and hard muscles underneath her soft fur, Freckledwhisker was the image of perfection to the young kit. 

Slowly, but surely, the young tomcat rolled off of his mother’s flank and onto the soft moss underpaw, stretching out all of his limbs one – by – one. At first, he stumbled whilst trying to figure out his balance, but drew himself to an upright position anyway. Overhead, the nursery seemed to stretch for fox – lengths, looking way taller than anything he had seen.  _Will I ever grow to be that tall . . . ?_ Morningkit wondered, feeling the fur on his spine lift in anticipation. Freckledwhisker made a soft sound in her sleep, and Morningkit turned, wonderment clear in his gaze.  _Do I look like her? What_ do  _I look like?_

“You opened your eyes!” Crowed an older kit causing Morningkit to whirl around in surprise. Behind him stood a kit who looked to be about the same age as himself with a tortoiseshell colored pelt. “Freckledwhisker and Swallowtail told me that I could play Leader with you once you opened your eyes.” He purred, his pelt ruffled along his spine. “My name is Chidingkit, and my littermate is Treekit. She says  _she_ is going to be ThunderClan’s next medicine cat.”

Morningkit stared at his denmate with a mixture of confusion and surprise before getting used to this kits excited nature. “I’m Morningkit,” he mewed, “and if your sister is going to be the medicine cat . . . then I’ll be leader and make you my deputy!”

“No, _I_ want to be leader!” Chidingkit argued back, a stubborn gleam appearing in his gaze. Already, Morningkit could tell that they were going to be fast friends.

“Neither of you are going to be leader at this rate,” a kit sniffed as she squeezed into the nursery, her tail kinked over her back. “It’s obvious Wiltedstar is going to be around for a long time, so why plan on becoming leader when he’ll out live you both?” She settled into her nest, resting her head on her paws, finished with the conversation already.

“That’s Leopardkit,” Chidingkit whispered loudly in Morningkit’s ear. “She’s got a tongue as sharp as a thorn! She thinks she knows everything just because she’s a moon older, and because she’ll become an apprentice _before_ us.” The young tom frowned. “Swallowtail says that Leopardkit has the real potential to become leader one day, that she’s already got the right personality and ideas.  _I_ think she’s a bit too witty for her own good,” he sniffed, amber gaze glittering with bitterness. 

He stared at his denmate in amusement. “You really know everything that’s going on here, don’t you?” He squeaked out, excitement giving him an energy boost. “When can I see camp? What does Wiltedstar look like? What does the outside of the nursery look like? I’ve heard Freckledwhisker talk about Stonefoot, can I see him?”

Chidingkit hesitated, trying to figure out how to answer all of those questions. “Well, not  _everything._ I only know what I hear or what Swallowtail, Freckledwhisker and Ebonyclaw talk about. When Freckledwhisker wakes up you can ask her if you can see camp. It  _is_ up to her. And, Wiltedstar is a huge, battled – scarred tom! He’s the biggest cat in the Clan. Even my dad, Rippletail, is smaller than him, and Rippletail is a bi—”

“If you keep talking any louder, you’ll wake Ebonyclaw, Freckledwhisker, Leopardkit, and Treekit up.” Said a voice, causing Morningkit to whirl around and face whomever had spoken. She had gray tabby fur which was long like Freckledwhisker’s, but thin. Her eyes were a deep emerald, shining with amusement. “Go into the clearing, the elders will keep an eye on you.” She flicked her tail in dismissal, moving to rasp her tongue over a small shape at her belly. 

Twitching his black – tipped tail, Chidingkit headed towards the entrance with a shrug. “C’mon, we shouldn’t disturb everyone else here.” He meowed, easily slipping through the nursery entrance.

Morningkit, however, was a bit slower when it came to following. Cautiously, he placed one paw in front of the other, heading out towards where bright light streamed through the narrow entrance. With his ears pricked and pelt itching with curiosity, he headed forward, his fur standing on end with anticipation. He hadn’t been outside the nursery before, this would be his first time. Things seemed to be moving so fast. Just a few moments ago, he had been opening up his eyes for the first time and meeting his denmates, and now he was going to go see the camp!

All doubts he had were pushed out of his mind as he padded out after Chidingkit, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. The nursery itself was dim, a warm and enclosed setting that he enjoyed. This sudden bright light made him wince, his eyes closing tightly for a few moments before reopening slowly. Again, he began blinking, attempting to focus in on the sight in front of him. The other kit was bounding forward, weaving around a specked tom’s legs, purring loud enough for Morningkit to hear. 

The older tomcat was purring as well, rasping his tongue over his kits ears. He murmured in a low voice, hopping over his kit and padding towards the entrance, disappearing through the tunnel with a final flick of his tail. 

With his head held high and tail sticking straight up in the air, Chidingkit came back to Morningkit, his expression filled with pride. “ _That_ is Rippletail. He’s mine and Treekit’s father. He’s going to be the next deputy! Wiltedstar said so himself.” Now he was purring too hard to speak, pride making his amber gaze glow.

“The next deputy?” Morningkit looked up in surprise. “That’s an honor! You’re sure going to be lucky, being the deputy’s son. The whole Clan is going to look to you for advice one day.” He mewed, rubbing his cheek against his friends. “Do you think he’ll be leader one day?” 

Chidingkit shook his head. “No, Wiltedstar still has eight lives left.” His tail tip twitched in annoyance. “Rippletail says that—”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” Freckledwhisker commented, looking absolutely exhausted, “one of the warriors might overhear.” Her left ear flicked nervously. “Be careful of what you talk about, don’t draw attention to yourself.” The queen stretched in a luxurious way, lean muscles rippling underneath her pelt. In the dimness of the nursery, Morningkit hadn’t noticed the way her bones stuck out. Her shoulders and hips were jutting out underneath her pelt, her ribs showing crudely underneath her thick fur. He didn’t know when she had left the nursery, but she looked at her tiny kit with worry, closing the distance between with them to nose his ear. 

As the young tom looked around, he noticed that most of the she – cats and elders were skinny. The apprentices looked undersized, almost as if they were kits themselves. Even Chidingkit, who looked so big in the nursery, looked small and frail out in the open. 

With a nervous purr rumbling in his throat, the golden tom brushed up against his mother’s forelegs, purr growing louder as she groomed his messy fur. “Don’t bother the warriors,” she warned in between licks, “or any of the older cats. They have important things to do.” She whisked her tail over her son’s nose in a quiet farewell, limping off towards the empty fresh – kill pile. 

“There’s no prey again,” Chidingkit commented, lying down and tucking his paws underneath him. “There’s never any prey. Rippletail and the apprentices try to keep it full, but Wiltedstar just wants to have everyone training.” His voice sounded tired and his tone became quiet. “Rippletail and Swallowtail talk about how ThunderClan is sinking. We’re behind the other Clans. It's greenleaf and all of the warriors are skinny, the apprentices are undersized.” His whiskers twitched. “They’re scared for ThunderClan.”

Morningkit sobered up. “And that’s not a good thing?” He whispered. “I thought this was normal.”

Chidingkit shook his head. “No. The other Clans say that Wiltedstar is a tyrant and he’s bringing us down.” He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. “Let’s not talk about this. It’s not something the other warriors like to hear.” Something was definitely wrong with their Clan. 

A pelt brushed against Morningkit and he jumped, turning to look at the cat who touched him. It was a black and white tom holding prey inside of his mouth. His jaw was full of mice and a large squirrel and he sat them down on the empty pile. Freckledwhisker, who was sniffing around, smiled gratefully at the apprentice and picked up the squirrel, heading back into the nursery to share with the other queens. 

“That’s Whitepaw,” Chidingkit mewed, the two kits watching as the exhausted apprentice padded back out of camp, tail dragging in the dust. “He's great. He showed me how to do a hunting crouch.” Proudly, he dropped onto the dusty ground, pressing his chest down and keeping his haunches tucked in. His tail hovered straight out, just barely brushing against the scattered leaves. Slowly, he drew himself forward, paws not making any noise as they touched the ground. 

The golden tom purred. “That’s better than something I could ever do,” he commented, taking the chance to draw his haunches underneath him, bunching his soft muscles up and leaping at the other kit. 

Unaware, Chidingkit yowled, pelt standing on end as he rolled over, squashing Morningkit underneath him who squawked in return. The two toms grappled together, playfully hissing and snarling as they rolled over and over around camp. 

One of the elders hissed as Morningkit rolled over his paw, jumping back. “Watch where you’re playing,” he snapped, “you’re not doing yourself any favors with bothering the older cats.” His gray fur was bristling, lip curling over his broken teeth. “Ol’ Yellowfoot wouldn’t mind having a kit for breakfast. It would be better than what these lousy apprentices are giving us. Tough, stringy kit meat!”

“Stop teasing them!” A soft voice scolded as the owner limped out of the den, watching as the two young toms scrambled apart. The tortoiseshell she – cat purred in amusement, throwing a glare over at her still bristling denmate. “I'm Scarfoot.” She extended her left paw forward, which was scarred to the point of where it shocked the golden kit. There were four bright red scars going from her paw up to her shoulder blade, looking rough and ugly against her beautiful pelt. “Go ahead and stare, all kits do it at some point or another.”

Chidingkit was the first to speak. “How did you get that?” He asked boldly, fur fluffing up.

A dark blue tom padded out of the den looking a little concerned at the commotion. “Don’t tell them,” he warned, “you know Wiltedstar doesn’t like when you talk about that.”

“Rubbish,” Scarfoot sniffed, “I’ll tell them what I please. Wiltedstar can eat fox – dung for all I care.” She eased herself down onto her belly, wincing as she tucked her scarred paw underneath her. “I’m the youngest elder here. I was only made a warrior four seasons ago.” Now that Morningkit got a  _real_ look at her, he saw that she  _was_  pretty young. There were no gray hairs lingering on her muzzle, nor were there any other injuries other than the one on her leg. The calico queen was quite beautiful, no doubt catching most of the tom’s eyes. “It was an invasion launched on ShadowClan. They had taken one of our cat’s captive. Whilst we were leaving, my leg got stuck in their camp barrier. One of their warriors took advantage of my momentary distraction and tore my leg open. They’ve always been a bunch of bleedin’ fox – hearts,” she growled lowly, “taking advantage of a warrior. Since my wound didn't heal right, I had to move here. Good thing I did, Jaytail and Yellowfoot would claw each other’s eyes out if I weren’t here to stop them!”

Jaytail purred in amusement. “Sometimes I want to claw your eyes out. And your tongue, too! You chatter on and on and on all the time.” He teased. Surprisingly enough, Jaytail looked quite young, just like Scarfoot. 

The she – cat just scoffed. “I’m just waiting for the day you go and join StarClan, then I won’t have to listen to your complaining.” Despite how serious she sounded, her pale green gaze was glimmering with affection. “You  _and_  Yellowfoot. You’re both old and do nothing but complain.”

Yellowfoot snorted, but didn’t bother with a retort. He grumbled to himself as he curled up, basking in the warm sun.

“So you moved here as soon as ShadowClan did that to you?” Morningkit asked, unable to help himself.

“No,” Scarfoot shook her head. “I was in the medicine den for many, many moons. When I realized that my wound would not heal, I decided to move here on my own. Wiltedstar didn’t like it. He said it was a waste of a warrior,” she spat. “But there was nothing he could do about it.” Jaytail flicked his white – tipped tail over Scarfoot’s ear, silencing her.

“Anyway,” she was calmer now. Morningkit thought he saw something akin to rage in her eyes, but it was gone too soon for him to tell. “I didn’t get your names.” She mewed, her bristling fur smoothing itself.

“I’m Morningkit,” the golden tom introduced himself, “and this is Chidingkit. This is my first day outside of the nursery!” He pranced around his friend, nudging the tortoiseshell tom forward. 

“Swallowtail said I couldn’t leave the nursery until Morningkit opened his eyes, but Treekit and I sneaked out a couple times.” He admitted without shame, flicking his tail over Morningkit’s flank.

“Naughty kits,” chided Yellowfoot, “always going against whatever they’re told.” His white fur pricked along his spine. “Sometimes I wonder how most of them make it to be warriors.”

“Don’t say something like that.” A new voice chimed in. “Not in front of these two, anyway.” He deposited two mice in front of the three elders, who stared at it with surprise. “That’s all I was able to hunt today,” the young tom confessed, “Stonefoot said that battle training was more important than hunting. I did it when his back was turned. If I can, I'll bring some later.” The tabby toms pelt ruffled. Morningkit noted, with surprise, that his pelt was still fluffy and soft like his.

As Yellowfoot opened his maw to give the apprentice a stinging retort, Scarfoot held up her tail and spoke over him. “Thank you, Stagpaw,” she managed to give him a rasping purr, “go find Stonefoot and tell him I would like a word, please.” Her whiskers were twitching with annoyance as the apprentice bounded away, Starfoot watching as he staggered before regaining his balance. “You two eat, I’ll find something later. Morningkit, Chidingkit, you better head back to the nursery.”

Oblivious to the anger in her tone, Morningkit dipped his head. “Okay!” he said as he got to his paws, “thanks for sharing with us!”

Chidingkit only dipped his head and led the way back to the nursery, ears flattened to his skull. Morningkit could taste the fear coming off of him in waves and had to fight back a flinch. Why was his denmate afraid? What  _was_ there to be afraid of? The camp was the safest place in their territory, what could even think to get them here? Certainty, nothing  _bad_ could get them here, could it? Morningkit wondered as he scrambled back into the nursery behind Chidingkit, fur tingling with confusion.

As he turned back to look across the darkening clearing, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach, a pair of clear azure eyes met his boldly, sending tingles of fear up the young kits spine. 


	3. mercy.

For the next couple of nights, every time Morningkit looked out of the nursery at night, he saw the same pair of eyes looking back at him. He didn’t tell Freckledwhisker nor Chidingkit about it, instead choosing to keep the information to himself. Who would believe him? No cat in camp had eyes as piercing as those and it was beginning to scare Morningkit. No matter how frightened he got, he wouldn’t seek help. His overactive brain very well could be making it up.

This morning, though, Freckledwhisker had Morningkit pinned down to the moss bedding. Her paws were holding down his small body, dry tongue rasping over his thin pelt. He could _feel_ the barbs from her tongue pulling out his fur. She was trying her best to keep him warm and groomed, but he just wasn’t having it. Since there was so little prey for the queens and no milk for the kits, the beautiful queen was having a hard time trying to feed her only kit. Swallowtail and Ebonyclaw were having the same problem, yet no warrior seemed to do anything about it. Rapidly, the queens were losing weight, just like the elders, kits, medicine cat, and the apprentices. No cat looked to be at a healthy weight any longer, looking to be nothing but fur and bones. Only the warriors seemed to matter.

“Let him go,” Ebonyclaw sighed, releasing Leopardkit. The she – cat had been wriggling silently in her mother’s grasp just moments before, unable to find the voice or the energy to complain. “I’ve got no saliva left to wash Leopardkit. I wouldn’t imagine that you had any saliva left either.”

Freckledwhisker scowled as she let Morningkit wiggle away from her. She kept her paw lightly resting on his tail, keeping him from straying too far. “I can’t believe no one is doing anything about this.” She hissed, her tail lashing. “There’s no food, no water, but the forest is thriving! What does Wiltedstar think he’s doing to us?”

“Making us strong.” Swallowtail replied in a thick voice. “He thinks that if he makes kits apprentices early, and apprentices’ warriors early, he’ll be able to force the other Clans into obedience.”

“All he’s doing is killing us faster,” Ebonyclaw remarked darkly, nudging Leopardkit’s flank as she lay down to nap. “Sometimes I fear that he won’t stop until we’re all dead.”

Morningkit piped up. “But how would he lead us if we were all dead?”

“That’s the thing: he could bring in rogues to replace all of us and we wouldn’t be a Clan any longer.” Swallowtail replied, tightening her tail around her dozing kits. “ThunderClan’s fate is no longer in the paws of StarClan, but in the paws of Wiltedstar. I fear for us all.” She moved so that she set her head on her paws, looking sad. “We should all leave when we get the chance.”

Freckledwhisker fixed her glazed gaze on her denmate. “You're right,” she mewed, “but where would we go?”

“There’s a place, not towards the sun – drown place, the other way.” Ebonyclaw said slowly. “Remember Snowheart’s stories of a tribe living out behind our territory, beyond the woods to another set of mountains? We go there, we seek shelter with them until Wiltedstar is dead.”

“The Tribe of Wailing Caverns,” Swallowtail’s pelt began bristling with excitement. “They have a neighboring Tribe too.”

“The Tribe of Falling Snow,” Ebonyclaw recalled, beginning to look hopeful. “I’m sure one of them would take us in!”

Freckledwhisker shot down their hopes, but not unkindly. “It’s a long journey, and we don’t have the strength. And with our kits . . .” Her voice died off. “We would die before reaching our destination. Who knows if Wiltedstar would even _let_ us go? He might put a stop to this idea before we even got a mouse – tail length from camp.” She didn’t stop there. “We would need some basic medicinal knowledge if we were to get injured to keep away an infection. How would we hunt with kits who aren’t even two moons yet? They wouldn’t survive the journey, let’s be real here. The best place for us for now is to stay right where we are.”

The young tom rolled on top of his mother’s front paws, trying to get her attention focused on him. “Can you tell me about the Tribes?” Morningkit asked, gently batting at her muzzle.

“Why don’t you go ask the elders?” Freckledwhisker replied, lightly touching her nose to his ear. 

“But they’ll tell me to come back here.”

“I’m not up for telling you a story, Morningkit. I’m ready for a nap.”

“I’m not ready for a nap, though.”

“Go in the clearing and play then.”

“Bu—”

“Oh would you stop arguing?” A voice teased, Rippletail squeezing into the nursery. “I always pegged you down for being stubborn, Freckledwhisker, but never  _this_ stubborn.” The black speckled tomcat turned amber hues onto Swallowtail and his kits, a purr rumbling in his throat. “I was just about to go hunting for you. Was there anything in particular you wanted?”

The gray queen leaned up so that her nose touched her mates. “Can you hunt for the others, too? We haven’t been brought prey all day long. Actually, we haven't eaten in  _two days_.” Her tail flicked uncomfortably, emerald gaze cast down. “I don’t want to get you in trouble with Stonefoot.”

Dipping his head, Rippletail rasped his tongue over both of his kits heads before speaking again. “I’ll be back with some prey for you all.” He backed out of the den without another word.

Ebonyclaw sounded jealous once she spoke. “You have such an amazing mate,” she mewed, “he seems to be so affectionate towards you.”

“We have a strong bond; we always have had a bond ever since we were young.” Swallowtail replied simply. 

Growing bored with the queen’s talk, Morningkit got to his paws, casting one look at his mother. She was lying back in her nest, chest rising and falling shallowly. It seemed that this day had truly taken a lot out of her. He had been asleep most of the day, so he had not seen what his mother had done. All he knew was that she went hunting briefly before coming back with a lame paw.

Padding into the camp with his tail kinked over his back, the young tom felt strangely exhausted. The camp was empty. No apprentices were wrestling and no elders were sharing tongues. All the warriors seemed to be on patrol, picking fights with neighboring Clans on Wiltedstar’s request.

“Shouldn’t you be in the nursery?” A voice sounded from behind Morningkit, startling the young tom. Turning, he fixed his gaze curiously upon the tom that stood behind him. His broad shoulders were set back with pride, marred with many healed over scars. His golden tabby pelt was glistening from a fresh groom, piercing azure eyes fixed upon him. This  _had_ to be Wiltedstar! Chidingkit had explained what their leader looked like: covered in scars yet managing to look well put together. But those eyes . . .

A chill went up Morningkit’s spine as he realized.  _Those_ were the eyes that had been staring at him before! Opening his mouth, he clicked his teeth together in fear before shoving his shoulders back, staring up at his leader. “Everyone else is napping. I already slept all day, so why should I keep bothering them when I can come out here?”

Wiltedstar’s whiskers twitched in surprise, then he dipped his head. “No warriors are in camp,” his mew was deep, “and everyone else is catching a sun – high nap.” Suddenly, his azure gaze began to glow. “How about I teach you a few battle moves?” His tone was flat, yet Morningkit felt as if he had another intention.

There was no way he could deny his leader. “Okay!” His mew was forcibly bright, but deep inside, he could feel excitement beginning to fill his chest.  _He_ was going to be learning battle moves from  _their_ leader! 

The tall tom flicked his tail, signaling for Morningkit to follow after him. He led the way through the tunnel, leading out of camp. At first, the golden kit didn’t object, excitement making him blind to any warning signs. But as they began to get farther and farther away from camp, his pelt began to bristle along his spine and fear took over his amazement at how  _huge_ the forest was. “Why are we going so far from camp? Can’t we have done it there?” He asked nervously, coming to a halt behind his leader. His paws were aching.

“It’s not far now.” Wiltedstar promised, not slowing down.

“But my paws ache!” Morningkit wailed, starting to miss Freckledwhisker’s reassuring scent. He had never been so far from the nursery before! Shouldn't his mother be here with him to experience this too? “I want to go back to Freckledwhisker!”

“We can’t go back to Freckledwhisker just yet.” Wiltedstar’s voice was soft, almost in the same way that a father would speak to their kit. “I’m going to be teaching you battle moves, remember?”

At that sound of that, Morningkit perked back up. “I wanna learn battle moves!” He squeaked, hopping amongst the leader’s legs, soon tripping over a root that he hadn't seen. Picking himself back up, and ignoring the scathing gaze Wiltedstar gave him, the kit flattened his ears and tried to walk as calmly as he could beside him.

Once they reached a sandy area, Wiltedstar trotted down a slope, standing in the middle with his tail kinked over his back. “Morningkit,” he called in his deep voice, “attack me.”

Lowering his body down in a lopsided crouch, the kit waggled his hindquarters before loping over to Wiltedstar, landing on his front paw with a squeal. Sinking his thorn – sharp claws into the leader’s paw, Morningkit started to gnaw on him, only to have Wiltedstar raise his paw and send Morningkit flying off with a mere shake.

A wail of pain escaped Morningkit as he landed roughly on his right side, feeling his paw twist underneath him. Stunned, he lay there unmoving, eyes stretched wide with pain. Wiltedstar was advancing on him in a predatory way, azure hues focused and body terse with concentration. A low growl was rumbling in his throat as he drew nearer and nearer, causing Morningkit to try and shuffle away with a soft whimper.

“ _Stop_!” A familiar voice cried. “Wiltedstar, what are you doing with a  _kit_ out here?” A female voice hissed, small paws bringing her down the slope and into the training area. “Oh, Morningkit! Your poor paw!” Gentle teeth grasped the scruff of his neck, picking him up. 

“Put him down, Whiskerleaf.” Wiltedstar snarled, but the medicine cat didn’t seem to take any heed.

Turning back up the slope, she defiantly raised her tail. “I’m bringing him back to camp, and that’s the last of that.” Although her voice was muffled, her tone was firm. 

Not even Wiltedstar dared argue with Whiskerleaf. 


End file.
